prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paily
Paily is the relationship between Paige McCullers and Emily Fields: the on-again-off-again saga. Another name for the couple is McFields. Season 1 In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," the relationship between Emily and Paige seems hostile and devoid of romantic potential. Paige is trying to become the team captain and regards Emily as her stiff competition. She distributes bribe gifts to her teammates, mocks Emily's sexual orientation, and later, dunks her repeatedly in the pool in an attempt to intimidate her. In the episode "Je Suis une Amie," Emily and Paige go head-to-head in another round to get the place of anchor leg. In the end, Paige rides to Emily's house on her bike in order to apologize, but on her way home, Paige gets into an accident during some heavy rain. Meanwhile, Paige's father is totally oblivious to his own daughter's questioning sexuality and goes to school to argue that Emily has been given preferential treatment on the swim team over his own daughter due to her sexual orientation. Afterwards, Paige surprises Emily by slipping into her car to apologize about what happened and simultaneously accuses Emily that everything is easier for her. Emily defends herself by explaining what she feels, but is stopped when Paige kisses her and asks her not to tell. Emily is shocked. While trying to avoid Emily, they run into each other in the locker room, and Emily tries to talk to her. But Paige wants Emily to forget, like it never happened. Later that night, in "A Person of Interest," Paige ask Emily to meet her in a secluded pub where no one knows them and talk about what happened. Emily meets her there, and Paige gets Emily to get up and sing karaoke. She convinces Emily to join her on stage, and Emily ends up enjoying herself, despite her original inhibitions. When they leave, Emily kisses Paige in the parking lot. The next day Emily gets a text from Paige to have a picnic. While lying together on a blanket, Emily hears a song and mentions that the particular group is scheduled to come to the city, but Paige declines for reasons that she can't be seen with her. After that, Emily says she is not ashamed of who she is and that she can't go back in the closet, so she can only be her friend. Thus, a fun picnic ends in disappointment. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," Paige gets out asked out by Sean, and she says yes, much to Emily's dismay. Paige acts nonchalant about it and acts as if she never had any second thoughts about her sexuality or shared any of her vulnerable feelings to Emily. As a result, Emily is hurt and tells Sean that she doesn't know Paige that well, something she is now feeling, when Sean questions Emily (of all people) to inquire whether she is single. However, after her date, Paige texts Emily and goes over to talks it and says that the whole date felt like it was phony. This sparks a profound heart-to-heart between the two girls, and Emily explains that before she was out that she would pick out people like Paige who would pull her up on stage and sing, because that's something she would not have done on her own. Paige is flattered and somewhat comforted. Then they start kissing. In "Monsters in the End," Paige gets tickets for her and Emily, but also for a boy as insurance against people thinking they are on a date. Paige thinks its a great idea, but Emily doesn't like it and won't go back in the closet. Emily persuades Paige to meet with someone from the pride group from Sheridan Prep, but she never shows up. Emily talks with the member about Paige's situation. The next day Paige sees Emily with the member of the pride group and gets jealous and asks Emily what they talked about. She answers that they just talked about her situation at home with her parents and about Paige, but Paige is furious to hear that Emily revealed her secret (although that was the plan). At that, Emily tells her that she can't be her secret anymore and leaves, thus ending their romance for now. Season 2 Paige returns after a long period of being missing from the show in "Breaking the Code". She returns, clearly set on winning Emily back, as she flirtatiously asks to find sponsors for the swim team with her. Emily accepts, and when they come back from getting sponsors, Paige receives a phone call from her mother. After telling her mom that Emily is "just a friend", Paige reveals to Emily that she has come out to her parents. Later in the episode, as Emily is distraught about not hearing from Maya since their fight, Paige consoles her. She tells Emily that "this is who Maya is." Paige tells Emily she needs someone she can count on. Emily takes this as a friendly gesture and the two hug; Paige misinterprets Emily's intentions and tries to kiss her. Emily pushes Paige away, telling her she was sorry if she sent of the wrong signals and implying she still loves Maya. Paige then appears in "UnmAsked", surprising Emily at the school's masquerade ball. Paige apologizes for the attempted kiss, and the two agree they have a connection. Paige explains that she cares about Emily, so she'll be there for Emily no matter what. Emily admits that what she really needs is a friend, and the two reconcile their friendship. Season 3 In That girl is Poison Emily spots Paige and asks her if she wants to go the movies. Paige is surprised that Emily is asking her, since she thought Emily had been avoiding her. Emily insists that it’s been her own issues keeping her from her social life. Later that night Emily has to cancel the movie date with Paige, but they'll see each other at Jennas party.There is a lot of tension between the two. Paige spots Emily's flask. She assures Paige she is done with that and gives it to Paige. At Jennas party Paige appears to be jealous of Emily talking to Nate and adding booze from Emily's flask to her drink. later Paige (drunk) falls over and hitting her head, Emily and Nate take Paige to the hospital. Paige comes out with a few stitches. She doesn't remember anything, but it turns out alcohol wasn't her problem. A tox screen found traces of a sleeping pill in her system. She gives a concerned-looking Emily back the flask. In "Stolen Kisses," Emily tries to explain the incident with the sleeping pill in Paige's system. Emily goes to see Paige where she is fixing a bike, she says she hasn't been to school for a few days. Emily asks her if she will go with her somewhere they can talk, Paige first declines, but Emily insists and Paige agrees to go with her the following day. Whilst out on a jog, first of all Paige is running way ahead of Emily who is clearly out of breath, so the two stop and talk, Emily tells Paige that the sleeping drug came from her flask, which Paige has already figured out, Emily also says that she didn't put it in there to attack Paige, she immediately believes her and asks who did, Emily says that she doesn't know. Also Paige reveals that on 'that night' Emily went to her house, Paige thought that Emily was drunk, she also reveals that Emily kissed her and Paige didn't stop her, saying that it was like a dream for her. Afterwards she felt guilty about taking advantage of Emily, and then when she found out that Emily was drugged she felt even worse, she steps in closer to Emily, but she walks away. Emily has a talk with Nate which helps her to realise that kissing Paige 'that night' wasn't a mistake, in fact, it was what she wanted but she just didn't realise it. Emily goes to Paige where she is about to get in the pool, Paige apologizes to Emily and says she'll kill whoever put that stuff in her flask. Emily tells her not to say it or mean it. After Emily tells her that even though she was drunk that night, she was "looking for somebody." And came to Paige. Emily passionately kisses Paige. The two are later seen swimming together in Paige's pool together. In Single Fright Female Emily tells Paige about kissing Nate. She thinks it makes sense given their relationship to Maya and the emotion involved. Later in school Spencer asks Emily about Paige's history with Alison. Emily is upset Spencer is suggesting a dark side in Paige and eventually yells at her. Back home While studying Emily asks Paige about Alison. Paige says she barely knew Alison. Paige asks whether or not Emily should be questioning her friends, as Emily was the only one who was poisoned amongst the girls on "that night". Emily says "I trust these girls with my life." Paige says Emily's right but thinks she should spend some more time with them. Emily arrives at the trunk show with Paige. While Emily tries on a dress, Paige and Spencer talk alone. Paige says being with Emily has made her feel more conifdent and tells Spencer she'd like to make a fresh start with her and the girls.Spencer tells Hanna about the talk with Paige and wonders if perhaps the knife is in her bag. They snag it and quickly look through. Just as Emily comes out of the dressing room, they turn around, concealing the bag. Emily notices, takes the bag, and leaves with Paige. Paige and Emily talk on the front porch. Paige comes clean about Alison torturing her for years and begins to cry. Paige says she became suicidal but ultimately didn't want to let Alison win. In The Lady Killer Paige is at Emily's house. Emily says to Paige that they don't know who she is. Emily then reveals to Paige that the girls are being tortured by a new A. Paige seems offended that the other girls think she is the new "A." Then, Paige gets a text from "A," telling her to go to Ali's grave at the Rosewood Cemetery at 10pm or Emily gets hurt. In This Is A Dark Ride Emily and Paige go to the ghost train together and on the train they have a moment abord the train. In Mona-Mania! Paige tells Emily her parents are being very strict and setting curfews for her since the lighthouse catastrophe. However Emily wants to go to a swim team party being held in the woods, and says that they'll just arrive and leave early and Paige agrees to go with Emily. On the way to the party Paige tells Emily she needs to pull over. She seems to be having a panic attack of some kind. Paige says she "can't to anything" since Halloween. Her parents don't actually have her on restriction, she says; she's just too terrified herself to leave her house. The death of Garrett has her worried about the next bad thing that might happen. Paige and Emily return to Paige's car and finds one of the tires has been slashed. They see somebody in the trees wearing a black hoodie, and Emily takes off after them. Emily loses track of the person and Paige convinces her to return to the car. With Paige's car out of commission, Paige crashes at Emily's place. Paige is amazed that Emily could be so brave. Emily wants her to get professional help. In "Misery Loves Company", Paige and Emily are having a nice lunch at the school, when she reveals to Emily she has agreed to go see a doctor about her panic attacks. In "Hot Water", Paige is in her new car, typing in the navigation system directions to the Rosewood Halloween Store, when Emily and Hanna show up, asking to join to find out who bought the Queen of Hearts costume. Emily, Hanna and Paige go to the Halloween Store and are seen talking to Shana, after an awkward talk with her, clearly tension between Paige, Emily and Shana. Emily asks where the restroom is, Hanna and Paige then go have a look at the Queen of Hearts costume. While Hanna distracts Shana and Paige clueless to what is going on, Emily is sending herself the Purchase history of the Queen of Hearts costume. Later on, Paige is in Emily's room where she is talking about Shana getting in trouble for emailing confidential data, Emily then says that she did it and was trying to protect Paige, Emily then brings up what hist ory does Paige have with Shana. Paige then says that she dated Shana for 3 weeks during the Summer, when Emily was in Haiti (this was before Paige and Emily were dating in season 3) and that Shana was a substitute for Emily, which was what she wanted but couldnt have. Paige then states that she has Emily and she no longer has feelings for Shana and that it's over. Paige says "I Love You" and kisses Emily. Emily looking hesistant, quickly smiles after Paige isses her and then they embrace and kiss passionately. Notes *They are both great swimmers. *In Someone to Watch Over Me Emily tells Paige that when she was still pretending to be straight, she would look for guys like Paige. *In Single Fright Female it's revealed that Paige had a crush on Emily before the Pilot Music in Paily Scenes • "Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez in "Je Suis une Amie" while Emily and Paige are swimming together. • "So What" by Pink in "A Person of Interest", which Emily and Paige sing as a karaoke song. • "Glitter in the Air" by Pink in "A Person of Interest" during Emily and Paige's "first" kiss. • "Moth's Wings" by Passion Pit in "A Person of Interest" during their picnic in the woods. • "Whisper" by Perrin Lamb in "Breaking the Code" when Emily and Paige talk about Maya and Paige attempts to kiss Emily. • "Days I Regret" by Allie Moss in "UnmAsked" while Emily and Paige are talking at the masquerade ball. • "The Riot's Gone" by Santigold in "Stolen Kisses", where Emily and Paige swim together, having rekindled their romance. • "No Such Thing As Time" by Elenowen in "What Lies Beneath" while Emily and Paige talk outside of school during lunch. •''' "Guys Like Paige" by Joel J. Richard' is a instrumental piece created specifically for the show. The song plays during several Paily scenes, including Paige's rain apology ("Je Suis une Amie"), Emily and Paige's window seat kiss in ("Someone to Watch Over Me"), Paige telling Emily about coming out to her parents ("Breaking The Code"), their kiss during "Stolen Kisses", and their romantic scene in "This Is A Dark Ride". The title refers to the aforementioned window seat scene, where Emily tells Paige that when she was still pretending to be straight, "she would look for guys like Paige". Gallery ' 155559_298344750274640_1237182283_n.jpg|Kiss on the Ghost Train tumblr_m83uzwse0b1qhhn2no1_500.gif|Don't look away 28.jpg|Feeling Better? Screen Shot 2013-02-20 at 7.20.24 PM.png|"I Love You" ' Quotes Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:LGBT Characters